Everything Under The Sun
by Hikari Aiko
Summary: A collection of drabbles spanning every possible category. From humorous to angsty, everything is mixed together. Each one written in two points of view. Under complete, but it could be updated.
1. Argument

**Romance**

**Shonen Ai**

**Guess The Pairing! It's not that hard though. T.T **

**Everything Under The Sun**

**Argument  
**

We always argued with each other, it was how we showed affection. Sure, the conversations started out happy enough with calm words and kind phrases. Then he would order me to do something, and no matter what, I would fight against whatever he said. It was just in my personality.

Our arguments would always escalate rather quickly to shouting, but would somehow end with me losing and my punishment being my back against a wall and skilled hands roaming all over my body. I will admit, the punishments could be much, much worse.

That was probably the only reason I lost though arguments though, because his electric touch on my skin just felt so good.

differentpersonspeaking

We always fought over the stupid stuff and I always seemed to lose. Do your paperwork, get things in on time, stop harassing the other Military Dogs, blah, blah, blah, blah. It was always the same topics, and it is just so frustrating. I am getting seriously tired of all this.

Perhaps the only thing I really look forward to throughout the day is when FullMetal comes in. Yes, that is the only thing I really look forward to, because then we can have our own arguments, and I find that I always like the end results of those. Also, I would always win those, and the prize was one I especially loved, the boy himself.

Yes, that was what helped to get me through the long days.

**Hikari: Don't you just love drabbles? Well, this was inspired by someone else who I forgot the name of. But I was reading their drabbles and how they wrote them throughout the day, and I figured that would be a fun new hobby for me. I will credit them when I find the name again.  
**

**Hikari: I wrote this during my Western Civilizations class while we were arguing. Yea, there was no real happy ending to that, sadly. **

**Hikari: Anyway, I will not ramble on this long at the end of them all. But each drabble is a couple of some sort and is their take on the word basically. Some will tie in with each other, while others are completely different.**

**Hikari: I have talked way too long. Read and Review please! Cheers! **


	2. Golden

**Everything Under The Sun**

**Golden**

The sun rises in the same place every morning of everyday, all throughout the year, and it wakes people up with it's warm, golden light. Throughout the day people bask in that golden glow until it disappears once again into the night.

But I know another golden light, another shining glory that gets me up in the morning, that I watch until it retires for the night. The golden hair and eyes reflecting the light of the sun, shining, a beautiful golden beacon. Just out of my reach.

I want to reach out, to touch, to grasp that golden beacon; but mostly, I want to save it. I want to preserve it, keep it safe, and not let it turn black such as I have done.

Pure, golden light, the kind that cannot be dimmed by a few sins. But he has more than a few sins. All the same, I will not let that golden light die.

Edward, my Edward, with shining golden hair and eyes to match; with a light that rivals that of the sun.

differentpersonspeaking

Bright hair, warm eyes, but black underneath it all. I know that my hair and eyes can rival the sun, but they do not deserve that privilege. Perhaps that is why I dress in black and drown in red, that I may dim the shining hues which I know I do not deserve.

I have heard whispers that I can light up any room I enter, and make the people inside smile. Maybe that is why I do not smile anymore, everyone else took my smiles away from me.

I wish that the light would turn dull and black, it is so much easier to hide that way.

For this one time, I wish something for myself, be it selfish or not. If I can have this one thing, then I will have the strength to make everything right again. Life can get back….

If that golden light turns black.

**Written in English class. Don't ask me where it came from. I guess I was in an angsty mood. I really don't know.**

**And these drabbles where inspired by **pandafoot105** so you should take a look at the story, it's really good. Anyway, please Read And Review, because the reviews inspire me to update at a faster pace!!!!****  
**


	3. Gifts

**Everything Under The Sun **

**Gifts**

Three years we have been together, but it feels like just yesterday; three years we have celebrated this holiday and given each other little gifts. I never know what to get him though. Usually I just buy chocolate and a cute card, but he is much more creative.

Our first year together everything was more of a joke and we never thought that we would really stay together. That year he got me milk chocolate and told me it would make me taller. I threw it in the trash, but secretly went back for it later.

The second year, he got me flowers and chocolate, and told me he loved me. I could not say it back but I was happy none-the-less. That year Al and Winry also started dating.

Now there is this year. He went all-out again this year, but he also found an alchemy book I have been looking for and got it for me. He will not tell me how or where he found it though.

Every year I get the gifts that are the most meaningful to me from him.

Differentpersonspeaking

I have found that the hardest people to get gifts for are those you care about. And Ed is certainly no different. I always have such trouble finding something that is some semblance of meaningful for him.

My favorite gift was the one I gave our first year together. I never told him, but I made that chocolate myself instead of just buying it at the store. I watched him throw it out and it nearly broke my heart, but I laughed when I saw him secretly go back for it only ten minutes later.

As for my favorite gift from him, it has to be this years'. This year, he finally said that he returns my feelings. It does not bother me that it took him awhile, after-all, he is still only a teenager and these things take time.

Although I will admit, I think that that will be the best gift that little shrimp will ever give me.

Entermyramblings

**Written on Valentine's Day in the middle of English Class when I was supposed to be watching MacBeth. I guess this was inspired by all the chocolate I got this morning from my boyfriend. So yea, this one is dedicated to him! Happy Valentine;s Day Justin, this is the most sappy thing I will do. Please read and review, they brighten my day!!!!**


	4. Memorize

**Everything Under The Sun**

**Memorize**

Reading, reading, and even more reading. All day, everyday. For hours at a time I am fascinated by the books surrounding me. The only way I can be dragged away from the myriad before me is when a gentle hand is placed on my shoulder, telling me it is time to go.

I sigh and collect the few books I am allowed to take with me and head for home, where I know that someone is waiting for me.

At the house, I set the books down and we sit to read them, reciting from memory past books we have read, everything building on everything else. And we continue like this until my eyes begin to droop. Then I retire for the night, watched over by the person I believe to be the closest thing to an angel. My angel.

Differentpersonspeaking

Before we lost the house, before we left all who loved us, before we met Mr. Mustang, we had a photo album. But that is all gone now, lost to the flames.

But I made sure, before the crimson embers carried everything away, to memorize all of them. That way, I can remember the happier, more carefree days, when life was simple and equivalent exchange meant everything.

I will memorize those times and remember everyone.

**I don't remember when I wrote this. Probably English, since we had to memorize a passage from MacBeth. Anyway, Read And Review Please!!!!**


	5. Nervous

**Everything Under The Sun**

**Nervous**

I really was unsure of what we were doing and nervous that we would get caught. He kept reassuring me that everything would be fine, but it really did nothing to calm my nerves.

Here we are, two little kids about to egg out best friends' house. She is going to kill us if she figures out who did it. Now would be a good time to question what we are doing, but I keep my mouth shut and go along with what we are doing anyway.

I have never let Ed down before, and a little nervousness is not about to make me start.

Differentpersonspeaking

Just like all those years ago when we egged Winry's house, I was am nervous. I really have no right to be since this was once again all my idea.

Although I have since moved on to bigger and better people. Namely, Roy Mustang. What can I say, if I have to serve the military like a loyal dog, then I reserve the right to have a little fun once in a while. Fortunately I still have Al by my side.

We may both be nervous, but that has never stopped us before.

Entermyramblings

Written right before the opening night of our musical, _The Secret Garden_. I am so totally nervous.


	6. Unwilling

**Hikari: Hello, I'm finally updating. I've ignored these drabbles for far too long.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this there would be more angst and Roy would be with Ed, I don't think I own it...sadly.**

**Everything Under The Sun**

**Unwilling**

I was unwilling, I did not want to do it. Why did you make me? All I wanted was for both of us to walk out of there, alive and well. Why did you make me kill him? And if he really had to go, then why couldn't you have done it have done it for me.

I do not care if it was supposed to make me strong, or increase my loyalty as a pitiful dog of the military, I just did not want to do it. Was that really so much to ask?

For crying-out-loud, I loved him! It was like something out of a cheesy romance movie, killing the person you love. But I do not care, it is the truth, and now I have to live with what I did.

I was unwilling, I am sure there was someone else among us who was perfectly willing.

Differentpersonspeaking

Unwilling, such an odd word. He was unwilling to look at me, he was unwilling to date me, and he was even more unwilling to love me. But we got over all that, somehow.

Now ever though he got over it, some did not. I am not an overly-paranoid person by nature, but I know for a fact that there are people who would love to do me in and apparently "save" Ed from me. Seriously, it was his choice, I did not start all of this.

Well, that does bring me to the one thing he was the most unwilling to do, kill me. But that bastard colonel, as I have come to call him, put my Ed up to this. Although I have to admit, he has guts and a strong heart. After-all, he followed through with it. And ever though I see tears in his eyes, he will not let them fall.

He was unwilling to do so many things, yet he ended up doing them all.

Entermyramblings

I wrote this during Spanish Class, because I am unwilling to do my Spanish Presentation. I have no idea where the angst came from, seriously.

**Hikari: Please review, they make me happy and encourage me to actually update for once!**


End file.
